


Fireworks

by Caughtintherains



Series: Childhood [11]
Category: Gossip Girl (TV 2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blair Waldorf - Freeform, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Chuck Bass - Freeform, Cute Kids, F/M, Fourth of July, NJBC, Serena van der Woodsen - Freeform, nate archibald - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29915235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caughtintherains/pseuds/Caughtintherains
Summary: A part of the Chuck and Blair growing up series. Chuck and Blair with friends watching the Fourth of July fireworks.
Relationships: Chuck Bass/Blair Waldorf, Nate Archibald/Serena van der Woodsen
Series: Childhood [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201589
Kudos: 1





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> Eleventh part of the Childhood series but each story can also stand on its own.

**Fireworks**

* * *

_July 4, 1992_

The Basses, the Waldorfs, the Archibalds and the Van der Woodsens were enjoying the fresh air in the enormous garden of the Bass Hamptons home. The families were seated together on a long lavish picnic table of sorts, feasting on the dinner prepared by the private chef of the Bass household. The four children, Nate, Serena, Chuck and Blair were seated on their respective high chairs happily eating their own mashed version of the fourth of July dinner. The adults continued to chat about their lives, their businesses and exchanged funny anecdotes about their children's small adventures. 

Having finished his dinner, Nate started to fuss in his highchair clearly indicating that he wanted to get out. His mother, Anne acquiesced him and took him out of his high chair and let him down on the grass. Seeing this, Serena emulated her new friend and started to wriggle out her high chair. Lily rolled her eyes amusingly and smiled at her daughter, doing the same thing Anne did and let her down on the grass too. Nate and Serena with their golden heads bouncing toddled around the green filled playground while laughing their hearts out. Chuck and Blair however, continued to eat their dinners in peace and giggled as they watched their new friends run around. 

* * *

As the skies above them went dark, the four families settled themselves as they seated on the lawn chairs and benches that are scattered around in the enormous garden. Each parents called on their respective children to take their seats as they prepared to watch the colorful spectacle that was held every year on this very day. The four toddlers sat together on a large blue and white picnic blanket at the center of the garden. They looked up at the dark sky obediently when told by their parents and waited patiently for whatever it is they are about to see. 

The first burst of light was a bright red explosion that sent Nate and Serena shooting up to their little feet and waddling around excitedly. The other pair with brown heads remained on the picnic blanket but this time they were laid down on their backs. Chuck and Blair lay down together while they were filled with amazement as the fireworks exploded different in colors. Blair with her little hand, pointed towards the sky and gave a few oohs and aahs. Chuck followed her lead and both of them were washed with the various hues of the fireworks up above them.


End file.
